The Colors of Matt, Mello, and Near
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: Color is a girl at Whammy's. This is her story. A bunch of one-shots in no particular order. Rated T for violence and Mello.
1. Chapter 1: Rosaries and Memories

Rosaries and Memories

_**Color: Hey guys, listen, I'm NOT dropping **__**The True Story of A **__**and I plan on continuing it yadda yadda yadda. I will be posting the next chapter and suggestions are welcome. Thanx! Near, take it away!**_

_**Near: Okay, Color does not want me to say anything funny due to the nature of this fic. No flames and no trolls. Color does not own Death Note. She does, however own herself. I will also be doing the disclaimers for Color's one-shots and she will be adding them in. All running fics and completed multi-chapter stories will not include my input.**_

I laid back on my bed. It was around midnight and I had finished my homework. Not that it was a large amount, but I had been busy goofing off.

I clutched at the silver locket around my neck. The carved N reminded me of my roommate and my first boyfriend.

I had been a Wammy's kid up until that point. My roommate had been none other than Near. I was there when a six-year-old Near arrived, lost and afraid. I was there when Matt tried his first cigarette. I was there when Mello moved in and I had to start rooming with Near.

Let me start from the beginning. There were too many girls at Wammy's so I got a male roommate. Matt was lazy, addicted to video games, and, once he started smoking, almost set the room on fire a couple times. We had a lot of close calls with everything from Matt almost cutting off his fingers while chopping steak to the Mafia almost murdering us while we slept (ask Matt about that one.) Then Mello moved in and Matt was his roommate, so I started living with Near, who didn't get the Mafia bent on killing us. It was definitely a better experience.

There was only one time I had chosen a different person over him.

We were twelve and Mello, Near, Matt and I were joking around. This was before Mello hated Near and we were all forced to take sides, so we were pretty tight.

"Okay Color, would you rather date me or Near?" Mello asked.

"Well," I started, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to hurt Mello's feelings either. He was very emotional, so I took on the character of the torn fangirl. "I love Near with all my heart, but I'd have to pick you, Mello!"

To make the act more convincing, I got up and draped my arms around his masculine shoulders.

"Why do you like me better than him?" Mello had asked.

"I think it's your rosary," I replied, playing with the necklace in question.

I explained to Near layer that night that I had lied.

Things started to go downhill from there. Near beat Mello at everything. Mello started hating Near. Matt chose Mello. I chose to run.

I shook my head suddenly. No, Wammy's was a past life. Besides, I had my locket. On the inside was a picture Matt had taken of Near and I sharing out first kiss. Mello had been pit under dorm arrest, causing Matt to room with us.

I shook my head again. I wanted to stop thinking about my past life. It was a beautiful life, a wonderful life, but it wasn't mine anymore. I left for a reason: I still remembered my lie. If I chose Near over Mello, he'd think I'd betrayed him. Those words meant a lot to him. Besides, it was over now. Mello would never find me now.

I shut my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, still clutching the now body temperature locket.

I woke up with a start. Something was up. The surface I had fallen asleep on was NOT a concrete floor. Fuzzy shapes started to materialize as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could make out two figures, one standing and one crouching uncomfortably close to me on my left. I could make out other shapes that I guessed to be furniture. A little orange light floated opposite me. I inhaled, and regretted doing so. The air was stale and smelled of chocolate and smoke. I coughed.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

I did know what he meant until I felt a cold metal circle press itself onto the fleshy part of my chin, forcing me to move my head back.

"Mello?" I asked after recognizing the voice.

"I'll get the lights," another voice sighed.

The orange light moved across the room along with one of the figures. As the light switch flicked, I realized the orange light was actually the lit tip of a cigarette and its owner, the second figure, was a brunette boy wearing orange glasses and a fur vest. The first figure, the one with the gun, was a blonde boy dressed in shiny leather and wearing three rosaries around his neck. I was flat on the floor with a revolver at my chin and Mello was standing uncomfortably close to me.

"Well Color, now that you know it's me, I have a question to ask," Mello explained.

"Shoo- I mean go for it. You DID just kidnap me, after all."

"Alright, you know Near well. What's his weakness?" Mello asked. "You said you'd choose me over him, so help me out."

I had two choices then: tell him I was lying and risk getting shot or tell him what I knew. I'm sorry to say I didn't really line dying, so I told him what I knew

"Okay, Near suffers from Envy Adams Disorder," I half blurted.

Mello look at me quizzically.

"If you'd ever read Scott Pilgrim, it means in you tap him in the back of the knees he passes out for two hours exactly," I explained.

"Stand up," Mello ordered.

I did so. I trusted Mello not to shoot his childhood friend, but he was intimidating.

The next thing I knew, I was back home, sitting up in my bed. I could have sworn the whole thing was a dream, but I felt something in the pockets of my pants. I pulled it out, a long chain with a decretive cross on the end of it. A rosary. Mello's rosary. The one he had worn on the day I chose him over Near. He must have put it there after I told him about Near's Envy Adams Disorder. Also in that same pocket was a letter that read:

"You are more like Near than you think."

_**Near: For what it's worth, I do **__**not**__** have Envy Adams disorder.**_

_**Color: I thought it would be interesting…**_

_**Near: You were daydreaming in math class again, weren't you?**_

_**Color: That's when I write most of my fan fics!**_

_**Near: *Facepalm* Color, you are hopeless.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

The Beginning

_**Color: Alright, here's a little something for everyone who read Rosaries and Memories/The Colors of Matt, Mello, and Near and decided to story follow. Please note that this is a low-prority story and will only be updated when I have posted/written the next chapter of my other stories. Near?**_

_**Near: Color does not own Death Note, but she does own herself. Please no flames or trolls. Creative criticism is much appreciated.**_

I had sat cross-legged on a comfortable chair in the main office of Whammy's House. I was only about six, so it was all so strange to me. I was fairly smart for my age, so all the constant lecturing from the adults about being an orphan and this and that and those other things had gotten annoying. I didn't care. I was prepared for more lecturing and blabbering from people who thought they were smarter than me, so when Roger came in and only said a few words, I was grateful.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

I nodded.

"Welcome. Your name is..."

I had learned that this place had a weird policy against using your real name. The codename you used had to be a real word with some sort of special meaning to you.

"Color,"I said strongly.

I had chosen that name because people had told me I was colorful for as long as I could remember.

The director nodded and picked up a microphone.

"Could Matt please report to the office," he announced, sounding less like a question and more like a command.

We waited for a few long minutes for Matt to arrive and when he did, he was dragged in by older men, who looked like they worked for the orphanage. He was eleven with brown hair, emerald eyes, and a striped shirt. A toothpick was dangling out of his mouth and he was struggling against the guard's grip.

"We caught him trying to run away, sir," one of the men restraining Matt explained.

"I'm sorry, okay. I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it!" Matt protested, struggling to let himself free. "Let me go!"

"Matt! This has nothing to do with anything you did. It has to do with this young lady here, Color."

"Never seen her before in my life! Whatever she said I did, she's lying!" Matt defended.

"Color's going to be your roommate, Matt."

I waved to him. He gave a slight nod to tell me he got my message.

The brutes let Matt go and I walked next to him.

"Hey, they called you Matt, right? Well, I'm Color."

The brunette nodded as he opened a door to what I guessed to be our new dorm room. If you've ever seen an eleven-year-old boy's room, you'd know how messy it is and how much it smells. If you haven't, just close your eyes and imagine a very small apartment with walls that may have originally been white, but were now a deep beige with grime. The couch was dotted with a fair amount of dirt and what could be a slice of pizza. Or a slice of cake someone sat on. I wasn't sure which, the layer of mold was so thick I couldn't tell which it was. Of course the floors seemed to be in serious need of a vacuum and Matt's clothes were strewn everywhere. The stale air smelled of old potato chips, old food, and Axe deodorant.

"Sorry it's not very clean. As you can tell, I didn't know you were coming."

"I don't mind. I'll clean up, but first I need to catch some Z's. Where's the bedroom?"

"Uh..." Matt started.

I walked over into the bedroom to find that the beds were even worse than the couch. The one on the left was a huge pile of garbage in itself, but there were indentations that someone actually slept on top of it all.

I sulked over to the closet and grabbed a miniature vacuum cleaner. It was like a miracle. I sucked all the dirt off the sofa. A cloud of dust still erupted when I hopped onto it, but at least it was cleaner.

I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. By the time I awoke, I could have sworn everything was a dream. Everything was so clean. I stepped onto a carpet and across a hardwood floor into a bedroom. The two cots were outfitted with basic white sheets. The one on the right had my favorite quilt on it, which I brought with me to Whammy's house. My bag was to the right of it. The left bed was a lot simpler and had a duffle bag on the left of it. An exhausted-looking Matt lay on the bed. I guessed him to be asleep, but I could have been wrong, so I called his name. He groaned and sat up.

"Matt, did you clean all this?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "I just decided that since you were new, I should surprise you with a clean house."

"Thanks. You know, your not that bad a guy," I praised him.

Matt groaned again, sat back, and fell into a peaceful, well-deserved sleep. I smiled. As I watched the brunette's chest rise and fall with his breathing, I decided that I liked it here.


End file.
